Reports contain data retrieved from a data source and formatted according to a report schema. Structure of the data that is formatted may be different from the structure it possessed in the data source. For instance, a sales report containing the sales information about a product XYZ for the last twelve months may include sales revenue generated for the product, month of sales, customer details and the like that are typically present in the sales report in an unstructured manner. Reporting tools provide techniques to present the data present in a data report in a more structured manner. These tools also allow users to explore data contained in the data report, and make business decisions related to the data report. However, users looking for specific sections in the data report according to specific criteria have to go through the entire data report manually, and make necessary comparisons or other business decisions. That is, the reports contain a limited set of projections and aggregations of the data. For instance, to find total sales revenue generated for the month of January 2008 in a report with a product dimension hierarchy, the user has to go through the data report manually to find out the instances of revenue generated in the month of January 2008. Further, the users have to determine the sales revenue for the month of January 2008, and manually take a business decision, like finding out the total sales revenue. Also, currently available tools do not allow users to modify the criteria based upon which they are analyzing the data report.
Hence, there is a need for providing a method and system to analyze the data present in the data report, and to analytically represent such data to ease the users' interaction with the data in the data report.